


Not So Clean Cut

by Welcome_To_Shipping_Hell



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is a horny preteen boy who makes some probably very bad decsions, He regrets a LOT though, I'm going straight to Hell, Incest, It's a little dubcon the first part but it's fully consensual afterwards, M/M, Pedophilia, Stan is very morally questionable, This is the kind of trashy shit I made this account for, Underage - Freeform, huge age gap, this is basically all pwp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_To_Shipping_Hell/pseuds/Welcome_To_Shipping_Hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts in the middle of the night when Dipper finds a X Rated video on TV, and Stan catches him watching him.  Like any good parental figure, Stan punishes him for watching things he shouldn't be watching, right?</p><p>Yeah, things don't go so clean cut as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Clean Cut

It started on a night when Dipper was bored.

  
Mabel was over at one of her friend’s house, Wendy and Soos had gone home for the night and Dipper was left to his own devices while Stan was off doing who knows what.  He was spread out on the carpet, lying on his stomach with his legs in the air and his chin in his palm, watching television.  It was nothing very entertaining, but it was better than nothing.  There was probably an hour into what was becoming a process of completely numbing his brain when Grunkle Stan shuffled into the room.

  
“Sheesh kid, you look dead.”

 

Dipper didn’t even look away from the screen but simply moved his legs closer to the middle of his back so they would be out of the older man’s way as he walked to his chair.  There was the sound of the seat sagging and Stan letting out a sigh of contentment from behind Dipper but he still never took his eyes off the TV.

  
“Bored.”  Was all Dipper said in response to Stan.  The man grunted in return and the two watched the TV mindlessly for a while as Dipper’s head slowly slipped from his hand to resting on top of his arms.

  
Dipper must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, the show he was watching was long over and he could hear Stan softly snoring behind him.  Shifting onto his side and turning his head, Dipper was able to confirm that Stan was indeed asleep in his chair.  The old man’s was resting on his shoulder in a way that Dipper was sure that he was going to have a crick in it the next day.

  
Sighing to himself, Dipper reached for the remote which was lying on top of where he had thrown his vest and hat earlier and fumbles a bit with just barely touching it before he finally just moves a bit and actually grabs it.  As he’s settling back into his position, Dipper’s fingers slip and hit some random numbers.  The TV screen turned to fuzzy static for a moment like old TVs do before settling onto a new channel.

  
Smooth jazz filtered out of the speakers, making the preteen quickly smash the lower button on the remote before quickly looking to see if it had woken the older man.  Stan grumbled a bit but went right back to snoring, making Dipper sigh with relief and turning back to the TV to see what was on.

  
What was on the TV was definitely not something he should be watching, was what Dipper quickly realized as he saw a woman pull off her shirt and expertly unclasp her bra.  Her large breast sprung free and a man who was waiting immediately started forward and took one nipple into his mouth and cupped the other breast with his hand and squeezed.

  
Dipper felt his whole body stiffen with the realization that this was considered wrong for him to watch.  But, he didn’t dare change the channel and instead watched with wide eyed fascination along with other feelings he didn’t know.  Watching as the man on the TV took his dick out of his pants and began rubbing it, Dipper’s own hand followed by example and slowly slid under himself and against the carpet until he was rubbing himself through his pants experimentally.  A shutter of pleasure shot through Dipper, making his head spin briefly.

Licking his suddenly very dry lips, Dipper is mesmerized as the topless woman makes a show of running her hands up and down the man’s length, before settling down on her knees and moving her head closer.  She gives him a rather coy grin before taking slow, deliberate licks on the head and then actually taking his dick into her mouth.  The woman starts only with the tip, but slowly starts bringing more into her mouth until it seems she has it all in and the young boy can only gape with wonder and press harder against his pants. 

  
A warm jolting feeling is coming alive inside him that he’s never felt and it almost feels like butterflies and lighting striking at once below his stomach and it’s making his head rush even more.  Pawing at his pants and becoming so focused on watching the television and his new found pleasure, Dipper didn’t realize that he didn’t hear Stan’s snoring anymore.  His eyes are starting to flutter shut from his touching and a small moan slipped out, surprising himself.  Starting to gnaw on his lip, Dipper is thinking that actually touching himself, not just rubbing himself through his shorts when there is a noise from behind him.

  
“Dipper, what the hell are you watching?”

  
The young boy lets out a shriek and immediately pulls his hands away from himself and attempted to change the channel.  But, in his hurry to pull his hands away from himself, Dipper had accidently flung the remote half way across the room.  He knows there is no way he can just turn off the TV now.  Lowering his face until he is just face first in the carpet, Dipper wants to throw himself into the bottomless pit.

  
“Dipper, look at me.”

  
Slowly, the brown haired boy rose onto his knees and turned to face Stan with cheeks blazing and can barely meet his eyes.  Stan is staring at him with a stern and angry look and Dipper bites his lip.  The old man doesn’t say anything though when Dipper expects him to, so he chances a look up.  


Stan was looking between the television screen to looking at Dipper…well, it didn’t seem like he was looking at him directly.  In fact, it looked like Stan was looking lower.  Dipper looked down and flushed even hotter.  His pants were tented and it was incredibly obvious about why.  Shoving his shirt down over his pants as much as possible, Dipper had to bite back a moan.  Just the simple movement of shifting his shirt over himself was sending his already sensitive body into an electrical frenzy of newfound pleasure.

  
The old man was staring at him intently now and for a second as Dipper is trying to keep his breathing steady, he thinks he sees Stan take a deep gulp.

  
“Come here.”  When Stan speaks, his voice seems gruffer than usual, like there is something stuck in his throat.  The man points to the floor in front of him and not wanting to get into anymore trouble then he is probably in, Dipper awkwardly shuffles across the floor on his knees to where Stan wanted him.  Dipper stares at Stan timidly, unsure what Stan is going to say.

  
“You know you shouldn’t have been watching that.”

  
Dipper can only nod; speaking is too much at the moment.

  
“You knew and you still watched anyway.” 

  
The kid looked down at the ground shamed faced, embarrassment and the still lustful feelings making his head swim and his eyes water.

  
“I’m gonna have to punish you kid; I’m going to have to teach you why you shouldn’t watch things like that.  Sit up straight and look at me.”  Stan’s voice was commanding and Dipper immediately sat up and he looked at his Grunkle with dread.

  
Stan was still staring at him with that intense look that Dipper had no chance of deciphering.  The man reached out and Dipper could barely hold back a flinch as he was sure he was going to be hit him or something, but instead, he put a hand on Dipper’s shoulder and pulled him forward and making Dipper shuffle up further so he was directly in between Stan’s spread open legs.  Stan’s much larger hand rested on Dipper’s shoulder, rubbing it in a much gentler fashion then Dipper thought his Grunkle would at a time like this.

  
He wondered what Stan was going to do, how he was going to punish him.  When he stared at Stan, the man seemed to be locked in a mental debate with himself.  Sighing and closing his eyes for a brief moment, when Stan opened them again his gaze seemed even intense than before.  His other hand that wasn’t currently rubbing his shoulder lowered from the arm chair and onto his leg.  That hand made its way to the top of his boxers and Stan dipped his thumb inside and quickly pulled it down and maneuvered around his half hard penis so that it was out in the open.

  
Dipper just stared in shock and confusion, and to add even more confusion to that, his hormones sent a jolt of arousal to his crotch again.

  
“I-I don’t understand…” Dipper looked away from his Grunkle’s exposed penis and looked at the man’s face in shyness instead.

  
“Well, you watched the TV didn’t you?” Stan gestured towards the screen which was still showing the porno.  “If you watch shit like that, you’ve got to commit to it.  So, get to it.”

  
Swallowing a bit, Dipper looked away from Stan’s eyes and slowly turned his eyes on the dick in front of him and just took it in.  It was much bigger than his and Dipper wondered if his would get to be this size.  Hesitant to touch, Dipper first touched Stan with only the bare tips of his fingers; just gently touching running them up and down the length.  Stan gave a small shiver, but never said anything so Dipper took that as an okay to keep going.

  
He put his hands around Stan’s dick and began to move up and down like he had seen on the TV.  Dipper watched wide eyed as it seemed to grow even larger the longer he did it.  He continued the jerking motion for a bit, honestly just taking in the curious sensations and learning new things because of it.  Stan let out a deep sigh and leaned back into his chair, pushing his waist forward and making Dipper fumble as Stan’s dick got closer to his face.

  
Dipper knew very well that what was going on was considered very wrong.  He had sat through all the elementary school plays and live enactments about what to do if someone touches you or forces you to do something you don’t want to.  He had learned about good and bad touches and he was about ninety nine point nine percent sure that this was most likely the kind of bad situations that grownups had warned him about.  Along with the fact that this was his Grunkle Stan, this entire situation really did scare him.

  
But…

  
But at the same time, while he was scared, his blood was pumping furiously into his groin like it had never done before.  His head just continued to be a fog of newly experienced lust and all the excitement and thrill from watching that video earlier was still inside him, begging for an outlet.  So Dipper moved his head forward.

  
Hesitantly, he followed what he had seen on the TV as a guide and stuck his tongue out and licked the tip a little, just to try it.  Dipper scrunched his nose up a little bit at the strange taste.  It wasn’t horrible, per say, but it was different.  With his hands still around Stan’s dick and giving half pumps, Dipper began to lick slow swipes against the skin on the sides and under.  It was interesting to him the different reactions he heard from Stan with the different areas he tried along with the different pressure he used with his tongue.  Taking a chance as he licked across the tip again, Dipper looked up at Stan.  To his surprise and the flaming of his cheeks, he found that Stan was staring right at him.  Embarrassed, Dipper turned his eyes downward and focused on the task at hand.

Having enough of just trying to lick, Dipper took a deep breath before wrapping his lips around the length and attempting to take in as much as possible.  Even before he was halfway down, the tip was hitting the back of Dipper’s throat and making him gag and his teeth press against Stan’s dick.  Stan hissed and pushed Dipper’s head back by his forehead, his palm resting on his birthmark.

  
“Be _careful_ ,” The old man gasped.  “Don’t try to shove it all in at once, go slow if you have to. And _watch your teeth_.”

  
Dipper nods just as he would if he was in school and this was a teacher telling him something.  In a way, this _was_ a learning experience.  He starts to bring Stan’s dick back into his mouth again, this time, much slower.  As Dipper takes at least half in again, he can easily tell when he can’t take anymore, so he focuses on what he has.  


He tries to do everything he saw from the TV and while he’s never done anything of the like before, but Dipper has always been a quick learner and eager.  He puts both of those things into use as he tries different lengths and pressures of strokes and licks and sucks in different ways. 

Dipper figures he’s doing a good enough job, even though Stan isn’t making noises like the guy on the TV was, when Stan’s hand goes to the back of his head and grips him and pushes himself further into Dipper’s mouth.  The boy nearly chokes again, but by the chance of taking a deep breath, he manages to take it before Stan starts to pull back, before pushing back in.

With one hand on the back of Dipper’s head, holding him still, and the other now hold Dipper’s upper left arm.  Dipper stayed still as possible, breathing when possible and eyes tearing up when not.  Finally, before Dipper even knew it, something hot and thick was going down his throat, making him choke and pull away from Stan and cough loudly.  After a little bit of coughing, Dipper blinked back the tears that had begun to well up in eyes and looked up at Stan.

  
Stan was leaning back in his chair, breathing heavily with his eyes closed.  Dipper watched as he breathed before a sound behind him caught his attention.  Sitting on his legs, the boy turned his attention back to the TV and blinked with surprise as the man and woman were still going at it.  Dipper wondered briefly if the fact they were still going at it was considered normal and if that meant that Stan finishing so much earlier compared to them was bad or maybe the video was exaggerated.  Honestly, Dipper didn’t think too hard on it as the pressure in his pants was still very much present and needing more attention than that.

  
“Dipper.”

  
Turning again to his Grunkle Stan, the old man looked tired but motioned Dipper to stand up and come closer.  Standing in front of him, Dipper was unsure what Stan wanted and just stood there.  He felt so shy during this entire process, so out of character for himself but he just couldn’t help himself.  This situation was just so new to him.  Dipper was finally going to say something when Stan leaned forward and wrapped his arm around the kid’s waist and pulled him onto his lap.  Unsure of what Stan was doing, but opting to trust him, Dipper relaxed and leaned against his Grunkle.

  
Stan’s hand rested on his hip, pushing up his shirt just a bit and rubbing his skin with a tender touch and making a shiver rip through Dipper.  The two of them just sat there for a bit like that; Dipper leaning against Stan and Stan just holding him with a single arm.  It was hard to get comfortable for Dipper though, with the pressure in his pants and Stan seemed to realize that as quickly as the kid.

  
“Need some help?” Stan’s question sent even more shivers through Dipper and without a word, he put his face in the nape of Stan’s neck and nodded, his face burning.  He could feel Stan chuckle a bit before the shocking sensations of Stan pulling his pants down and touching him made Dipper shake.

  
Pulling away from Stan, Dipper turned to watch and gasp as his Grunkle jerked him off with his left hand.  Clutching his Grunkle’s wife beater, Dipper moaned and twisted with pleasure.  This felt so much better then when he was rubbing himself through his pants and he wanted more.  He jerked his hips forwards and would have continued to do so if Stan’s right hand on his hip hadn’t held him firmly in place.

  
“Patience kid; you’re not gonna last long anyway.”  Stan spoke softly.

  
Stan was right, he didn’t.  Dipper let out a long gibbering nonsense as his guts seemed to light themselves on fire from the pleasure of his first orgasm that left him momentarily brain dead.  When he came too, he was still against Stan’s chest, clutching at him.  Stan must have tucked both himself and Dipper back into their pants for them, and Dipper appreciate that.  He barely felt like he had any energy to move, much less try to put his dick back into his pants.

  
Dipper was sure he could just fall asleep there in Stan’s lap when said man suddenly nudged him.  Groaning, Dipper tried to find a place to rest against Stan but the man only nudged him more incessantly.

  
“Come on Dipper, you can’t sleep here.  Go upstairs to your bed.”

  
Weakly opening his eyes, Dipper groaned.

  
“Oh, but Stan-”

  
“No buts!” Stan barked out, taking Dipper by surprise by how harsh he suddenly was and making him jump up and out of Stan’s lap.  “No buts except yours going upstairs and straight to bed.  Now go!”

  
Gulping down the hurt he felt, Dipper slowly made his way out of the room.  He only stopped to pick up his hat and vest which had been left on the ground much earlier in the evening.  Before he completely left the room, he took one last look at his Grunkle Stan. 

  
Stan wasn’t looking at him but instead held his glasses in one hand and held his other over his face as if he was in pain.  Dipper didn’t stop to think what this meant, he ran up stairs and into the attic where he slammed the door and jumped into bed.  Bringing the covers up and around himself, Dipper tried to push the entire evening out of his mind, along with the hurt he felt for being yelled at after all that. 

  
He had no way of knowing that downstairs that Stan was feeling much the same way.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am absolute trash and this entire account is going to be nothing but smut and trash and I am so sorry (yet at the same time I'm not).
> 
> But yeah, this is the start of this trash heap. It's only gonna get worse from here on out. I think most of these chapters are gonna be connected, but in some cases there will be what-ifs or w/e but I'll make a note on the chapter titles or beginning notes or whatever.
> 
> Dunno when I'll update but probably not anytime soon. I have other stuff to work on and I SHOULD have been working on that but this took over my life.
> 
> Well, goodbye until then!


End file.
